User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Vicious Twin-Edge Logan
Vicious Twin-Edge Logan Skill 'Five Lights' Epidemic (30% boost to max HP and 100% boost to Atk when 5 elements or more are present & ) 'Burst 'Agreas Soul (14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & ; Cost: 14 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Cursed Armor's Coffin (18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, in exchange for 50% reduction of own Def for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Dual Soul Crusher (21 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, & for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Cursed Fire Armor ( & ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Logan is one of the player base’s favorites, mainly because of looks. Back when he first came out, Logan was quite sought-after thanks to his ability to drain HP and even solo against the Miracle Totem during the 6* era. Good ol’ days when easy content was hard back then. Now, we look towards the future to see old units improve! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Logan provides the ever-useful 30% HP and 100% Atk boosts on Leader Skill. While this is amazing, there’s a condition that must be followed: Making a rainbow team. This limits your team composition choices and you can only have two of the same element in the same squad. Logan also provides everyone a 10% chance of inflicting Paralysis, Curse, and Poison and a 15% chance of inflicting Sickness, Injury, and Weakness. The ailments that have a 15% of proccing are generally the status ailments that most enemies are vulnerable to. This may come to use if units in your squad carry boosts like the status damage buff that Drevas provides. Given that all six units attack, the overall probability that the squad inflicts Paralysis, Curse, and Poison is 47% and Sickness, Injury, and Weakness is 62%. These probabilities aren’t bad, though it’s not necessary to carry a Leader Skill for it when there are BB/SBB buffs that do the same thing anyway. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Logan's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal rather moderate damage due to Logan’s low damage modifier. All Logan does with his BB is inflict status ailments and nothing else. There are units like Isterio and Semira who provide more than just inflicting status ailments, such as providing an HP buff and status immunity. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Logan's SBB utilizes the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high Atk. Logan carries a 300% Atk buff at the cost of debuffing himself with a 50% Def Down debuff. Thus, Logan’s Atk buff will replicate an 800% damage modifier, almost rivaling Rize’s SBB. This can be great for nuking as long as it is buffed with a great deal of damage utility. Logan also provides the BB damage recovery buff, which is always a useful buff to carry to gain lots of BB gauge momentum. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Logan's UBB utilizes a 1000% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to the high damage modifier and the high Atk stat. Not much utility out of this one, though the 20% HP buff does capture interest. Though, only the highest HP buff (regardless of BB/SBB or UBB) is taken into effect. To make matters worse, this isn’t even the highest HP buff in the game as there is Zeruiah with her 25% HP buff. Additionally, Isterio can provide a 15% HP buff on his BB/SBB, making the job a lot easier with survivability without the need to UBB. Additionally, the Atk conversion buff is very underwhelming. Considering conversion buffs that use HP have the smallest difference compared to other conversion buffs, this buff won’t compare well with other normal UBB stat buffs. Heck, there is Lance who can convert 70% of units’ Def to Atk, which is higher than using HP as the converter base when comboed with Def buffs. Overall, huge lack in utility for this UBB. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Logan never forgot his HP draining abilities on his SBB from his 6* form. Now, he carries this effect from all around. The drain is also pretty great too considering his nuking capabilities. There’s also the HP damage recovery, which works quite nice with the Def loss that Logan carries. Though, these effects aren’t so game-changing due to healers and HC buffers being common throughout the game. Arena Score: 9/10 Logan has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is great considering the high chance of using BB/SBB. Unless well-protected with Angel Idols, Logan can be rather risky to use. While in Arena, Logan can easily dominate the entire field, Logan struggles in Colosseum if not protected well enough. His Def is already squishy as it is, which means he’s more susceptible to dying, that’s if Magress or Laberd leads aren’t used to back him up. However, with Angel Idol buffs, Logan can be quite formidable thanks to his HP drain effects. If he builds enough tankiness (which is quite rare speaking of Logan), Logan can be quite annoying to kill. Stats Score: 8/10 Pretty low stats for a 7* overall. Similar to the SBB trend, Logan specializes more in Atk while lacking in Def. In terms of typing, my type preference for Logan is... Anima > Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. In actuality, despite Logan’s lack of utility, his nuking abilities actually rival Rize’s to the point where he’s somewhat viable in Frontier Gate. The only thing that really sets him back is his inconsistent attack animation. However, Rize is still the better nuker since her attack animation is constant and is more open to Eze’s Leader Skill, which is currently the best Spark lead in the game. In other areas, Logan is very risky. He doesn’t have the best stats and it wouldn’t be ideal to use him in harder content, like the recent GGC, trials, RC6 missions, etc. His sole purpose is to nuke before he gets nuked. Sphere Recommendations *Blighted Seal & Sacred Axe *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Flag Flower *Flag Flower & War Demon's Blade *Godly Flower & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Not too shabby. At least he has some use in Frontier Gate for those lacking Rize. Vishra or Logan? Vishra! Logan! Comment below on what you think of Logan! How do you use him in your squads? Is he a good substitute for Rize? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Flaring Massacre Rize *Crimson Phoenix Farlon *Lycanthrope Randolph *Optimum Mecha Grybe Category:Blog posts